


The More Things Change

by AuroraLynne



Series: The More Things Change [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Genjutsu, M/M, NSFW Art, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLynne/pseuds/AuroraLynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was inspired by Sushi4Brains fantastic homonimous story. After reading it, I was so entranced that I just HAD to draw something. Hope you enjoy some steamy KakaYamaHound ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sushi4Brains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi4Brains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The More Things Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405483) by [Sushi4Brains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi4Brains/pseuds/Sushi4Brains). 



The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

 

A gift to my wonderful friend and sister in smut, Sushi4Brains. 

Enjoy!


End file.
